Telus Corporation
The Telus Corporation (Stratham Stock Exchange: TLUS) is a Peppish multinational consumer electronics corporation founded on June 18, 2002 by female enterpreneur Shannon Travis and her then-boyfriend Gustavo Bush-Driscoll, both of whom had graduated from the Wyndham University of Economics after 5 years of studying for their degrees in science, economics and technology. Etymology The name 'Telus' is Michiganite English slang for "phone". Products Telus Touch (smartphones) #Telus Touch (original) (released June 7, 2014) (ships with Bluberry OS 5) #Telus Touch Lite (released November 1, 2014) (ships with Bluberry OS 5) #Telus Touch G (original) (released February 15, 2015) (ships with Bluberry OS 5) #Telus Touch 2 (released June 30, 2015) (ships with Bluberry OS 6) #Telus Touch 2 Prime (released July 1, 2015) (ships with Bluberry OS 6) #Telus Touch 2 Lite (released October 17, 2015) (ships with Bluberry OS 6) #Telus Touch E (original) (released December 1, 2015) (ships with Bluberry OS 6) #Telus Touch G3 (released January 29, 2016) (ships with Bluberry OS 6) #Telus Touch 3 (released July 17, 2016) (ships with Bluberry OS 7) #Telus Touch 3 Lite (released November 20, 2016) (ships with Bluberry OS 7) #Telus Touch E10 (released November 26, 2016) (ships with Bluberry OS 7) #Telus Touch Navi (released February 15, 2017) (ships with Bluberry OS 7) #Telus Touch G3.1 (released April 12, 2017) (ships with Bluberry OS 7) #Telus Touch 5 (released July 1, 2017) (ships with Bluberry OS 8) #Telus Touch 5 Lite (released July 2, 2017) (ships with Bluberry OS 8) #Telus Touch E30 (released November 30, 2017) (ships with Bluberry OS 8) #Telus Touch Navi5 (released February 27, 2018) (ships with Bluberry OS 8) #Telus Touch G5 (released May 30, 2018) (ships with Bluberry OS 8) #Telus Touch 6 (released July 27, 2018) (ships with Bluberry OS 9) #Telus Touch E50 (released December 25, 2018) (ships with Bluberry OS 9) #Telus Touch NaviX (released February 5, 2019) (ships with Bluberry OS 9) #Telus Touch G5 Sierra (released February 28, 2019) (ships with Bluberry OS 9) #Telus Touch 7 (released March 15, 2019) (ships with Bluberry OS X) #Telus Touch 7 Lite (released April 1, 2019) (ships with Bluberry OS X) #Telus Touch E70 (to be released August 16, 2019) (to ship with Bluberry OS X.V) Telus Pad (tablets) #Telus Pad (original) (released May 5, 2017) (ships with TabOS 3) #Telus Pad Air (original) (released August 5, 2017) (ships with TabOS 3.1) #Telus Pad Mini (original) (released November 5, 2017) (ships with TabOS 3.5) #Telus Pad Pro (original) (released February 5, 2018) (ships with TabOS 3.7) #Telus Pad 2 (released May 6, 2018) (ships with TabOS 5) #Telus Pad Air 2 (released August 6, 2018) (ships with TabOS 5.1) #Telus Pad Mini 2 (released November 6, 2018) (ships with TabOS 5.5) #Telus Pad Pro 2 (released February 6, 2019) (ships with TabOS 5.7) #Telus Pad 3 (released May 7, 2019) (ships with TabOS 6) #Telus Pad Air 3 (to be released August 7, 2019) (to ship with TabOS 6.1) #Telus Pad Mini 3 (to be released November 7, 2019) (to ship with TabOS 6.5) #Telus Pad Pro 3 (to be released February 7, 2020) (to ship with TabOS 6.7) Telus Fold (laptops) #Telus Fold 1000 (released June 1, 2004) (ships with peppaOS Firefly) #Telus Fold 1500 (released June 2, 2004) (ships with peppaOS Firefly) #Telus Fold 2000 (released September 30, 2004) (ships with peppaOS Firefly) #Telus Fold 3000 (released June 25, 2006) (ships with peppaOS Firefly) #Telus Fold 5000 (released November 1, 2006) (ships with peppaOS Mavericks) #Telus Fold 7000 (released January 2, 2008) (ships with peppaOS Mavericks) #Telus Fold 9000 (released August 1, 2008) (ships with peppaOS Stonehedge) #Telus Fold 11K (released November 27, 2008) (ships with peppaOS Stonehedge) #Telus Fold 12.5K (released February 25, 2010) (ships with peppaOS Florence) #Telus Fold 15K (released May 1, 2010) (ships with peppaOS Florence) #Telus Fold 17K (released December 14, 2010) (ships with peppaOS Florence) #Telus Fold 18.5K (released September 1, 2012) (ships with peppaOS Arabia) #Telus Fold 20K (released December 31, 2012) (ships with peppaOS Arabia) #Telus Fold A (released January 1, 2015) (ships with peppaOS Cusco) #Telus Fold B (released February 2, 2016) (ships with peppaOS Cusco) #Telus Fold Y (released March 3, 2017) (ships with peppaOS Newfoundland) #Telus Fold D (released April 4, 2018) (ships with peppaOS High Sierra) #Telus Fold E (released May 5, 2019) (ships with peppaOS Mojave) Telus Cordless family (formerly Telus Model xx) (handheld non-touchscreen phones excluding Telus Cordless Touch phones) #Telus Model 10 (released March 1, 2003) #Telus Model 15 (released August 1, 2004) #Telus Model 20 (released June 1, 2005) #Telus Cordless Classic 25 (released July 31, 2006) #Telus Cordless Mini One (released August 1, 2006) #Telus Cordless Classic 30 (released September 25, 2007) #Telus Cordless Mini 2 (released September 26, 2007) #Telus Cordless Shuffle One (released October 1, 2007) #Telus Cordless Nano One (released December 2, 2007) #Telus Cordless Shuffle 2 (released June 1, 2008) #Telus Cordless Nano 2 (released November 15, 2008) #Telus Cordless Classic 35 (released February 2, 2009) #Telus Cordless Nano 3 (released February 5, 2009) #Telus Cordless Touch One (released February 28, 2009) #Telus Cordless Nano 4 (released June 1, 2010) #Telus Cordless Touch 2 (released June 2, 2010) #Telus Cordless Shuffle 3 (released March 30, 2011) #Telus Cordless Touch 3 (released March 31, 2011) #Telus Cordless Nano 5 (released April 5, 2011) #Telus Cordless Shuffle 4 (released February 25, 2012) #Telus Cordless Nano 6 (released May 1, 2012) #Telus Cordless Touch 4 (released June 23, 2012) #Telus Cordless Nano 7 (released June 14, 2014) #Telus Cordless Touch 5 (released August 1, 2014) #Telus Cordless Touch 6 (released March 31, 2017) Telus Home (home-wide electronics and telecommunications systems) #Telus Home Peridot One (released June 12, 2018) #Telus Home Leo One (released November 1, 2018) #Telus Home Onyx One (released February 15, 2019) #Telus Home Peridot 2 (released June 1, 2019) #Telus Home Leo 2 (to be released November 17, 2019) #Telus Home Onyx 2 (to be released January 1, 2020) Telus Neuxe (MP3 players) Original Series (1st generation) #Telus Neuxe One (released November 6, 2015) #Telus Neuxe S (released January 1, 2016) #Telus Neuxe Mode (released May 27, 2016) Class Series (2nd generation) #Telus Neuxe 4 Class (released October 25, 2016) #Telus Neuxe Q Class (released January 3, 2017) #Telus Neuxe Clarion Class (released June 1, 2017) Next Series (3rd generation) #Telus Neuxe 5 Next (released November 1, 2017) #Telus Neuxe X Next (released December 30, 2017) #Telus Neuxe Idea Next (released June 23, 2018) Dream Series (4th generation) #Telus Neuxe 6 Dream (released November 15, 2018) #Telus Neuxe P Dream (released January 5, 2019) #Telus Neuxe Slate Dream (to be released August 22, 2019) Telus Polaris family (home appliances) R series (refrigerators) #Telus Polaris R720 (released June 1, 2019) C series (freezer compartments) #Telus Polaris C332 (released June 1, 2019) Employment history CEOs #Shannon Travis (2002-05) #Lenard Stenhouse (2006-08) #Melissa Thomas (2009-14) #Joanna Knight (2015-17) #Erik Graham (2018-present) COOs #Gustav Bush-Driscoll (2002-05) #Connie Martin (2006-08) #Marcelle Howell (2009-17) #Allison Hart (2018-present) Controversy about expansion into home appliances market On November 15, 2018, Telus released their Neuxe 6 Dream MP3 player at the Telus World Exhibition 2018 in the Sutch city of Jellycamp. At the same event, the CEO of the company, Erik Graham, announced two new products that had no official names at the time of announcement: a refrigerator and a freezer compartment. Despite his announcement that these products 'signaled company's expansion into the home appliances market', over 700 anti-Telus protestors boycotted in front of the company's headquarters in the Peppish region of Michigan, using signboards that protested against the announced price of the products. Commercial slogans Peppaland *''Ready for the digital age?'' (2003) *''Flipping with style'' (2004-05) *''Connecting you with the world'' (2006-13) *''Hello Tomorrow'' (2014-present) (also used around the Peppaverse as of 2015) Suzylands *''In het hart van jullie wereld'' (English: At the heart of your world) (2005-12) *''Het verbinden van verre steden'' (English: Connecting faraway cities) (2013-14) River Island of Matthew *''Czysto cyfrowe interakcje'' (English: Pure digital connectivity) (2006-10) *''Nie będziemy mogą być rozdzielone.'' (English: We won't keep you disconnected.) (2011-14) Papperia *''Χρειάζεται δύο μακρινά τηλέφωνα με Wi-Fi για να είναι σχεδόν συνδεδεμένοι.'' (English: It takes two faraway phones with Wi-Fi to be virtually connected.) (2011-14) Tartland *''Conectivitate bună merge în jurul'' (English: Good connectivity goes around) (2010) *''Bun venit în viitor.'' (English: Welcome to the future.) (2011-14) Category:Companies Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon